


“Fine”

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Angst, F/F, Makeup Sex, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Sex, Shower Sex, requested by a reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When a woman says, “Fine”, it does not mean that she is fine at all. Korra has to learn that the hard way.





	“Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 7zzelle on Tumblr.

Asami was furious. She was raging, grinding her teeth together as she watched the water soak up into her papers. On the ground, Asami’s green eyes stared at her hard work, now just a sloppy napkin on the floor. She opens her lips but no voice came out. She was shaking, furious. Asami swallowed, her eyes close. She can hear Naga whimpering behind her, whether in fear or pity of the Omega, Asami paid no heed to the polar bear dog. The Omega turns around, pointing at her papers, and glares at Korra. The Alpha, looking down at her feet, flinches when Asami spoke. Asami hisses, “See what you did?”

 

Korra raised her hands, defending herself. She replies, “Okay, hear me out.”

 

“See what you did?” Asami repeated, her eyes growing wider. 

 

“Asami.” Korra says, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“Korra, I worked all night on those papers.” Asami hisses, stepping forward towards Korra. “All night, Korra. Now all those hours are gone because of...that!” Asami pointed to Naga, who whimpered apologetically.

 

“Okay, don’t be so harsh on Naga!” Korra says, stepping in front of Asami’s finger to block its path to Naga. “She didn’t mean it.”

 

“She knocked over my papers off the kitchen table and she spilled her water bowl all over them.” Asami explains, sending glares at Naga. “Korra, I need to submit those papers in a few hours. I do not have the time to rewrite them.”

 

“I-I understand.” Korra says. “To be fair, you know better than to leave your papers in the open where Naga tends to wander.”

 

“I know better?” Asami gawks, making Korra flinch at the tone of her Omega’s voice. “Korra, I have told you so many times to make sure Naga does not interfere near my work.”

 

“I know.” Korra says weakly, pouting her lips.

 

“Now I do not have my reports and I’m going to have to explain why I don’t have them.” Asami hisses, jabbing her finger into Korra’s shoulder, pissing the Alpha off. “I’m not in grade school where kids say that their dog eats their homework. I’m a full grown adult that is managing Future Industuries with other Alpha leaders that are already looking down at me.” Korra’s blue eyes look off to the side, getting tired of hearing the full brunt of Asami’s anger. When Asami sees this, she grabs Korra’s chin and forces the Alpha to look at her. “Really? You’re going to act like a child right now?”

 

“I’m not acting like a child.” Korra growls. “I think you’re just overexaggerating, Asami.”

 

“Because my papers are ruined, Korra!” Asami screeches, her eyes open in disbelief. “Do you forget that you are dating the CEO of Future Industries? I have responsibilities you know.”

 

“I do too.” Korra retaliates. “You aren’t the only one with problems.”

 

“Oh please!” Asami sighs, rolling her eyes. “You just run off and take long walks in Republic City while I slave away in my office with complaints from my rivals.”

 

“If you actually took the time to listen to me during our dates, you would know that I’m dealing with a few headaches myself.” Korra snarls, clenching her fists. “Not everything revolves around you.”

 

“Oh don’t pin this on me!” Asami says, turning away as she stomps off.

 

“Look who is acting like a child now.” Korra taunted. This made Asami stop and she swirls her head around to glare at the Alpha. 

 

Asami hisses, “Excuse me, Korra?”

 

Korra raises her arms. “I said that you’re acting like a child!”

 

“You’re the child here! You haven’t apologized for your dog!” Asami yells, her lips curling in a deep frown. 

 

“Her name is Naga!” Korra screams, her blue eyes filled with rage. “You should apologize to her for being too harsh on her!”

 

“She ruined my papers!” Asami screeched. “Hours and hours of hard work is gone!”

 

“They are just papers, Asami! If you didn’t have such a large stick up your ass, you would realize that your problems are so tamed compared to mine! Go take a walk and see what I’ve been dealing with!” Korra spatted, her chest heaved up and down.

 

There was dead silence. Asami’s lips twitched, her eyes narrowed, and she lets out a angry huff from her nose. She raises her arms to surrender, her red lips pouting as she turned her head to the side. With a cold tone, Asami says, “Fine.”

 

___

 

Asami left the mansion for hours. Korra had no idea where she went and she didn’t care at first. She tended to Naga, cheering her best friend up. Yet as the day turned to night, Korra grew worried. Korra had called the company but they said that Asami didn’t go to work. The Alpha called her friends and none of them knew, heard, or seen Asami all day. Rounding them up, Korra and her friends ended up searching for Asami. Fear and regret filled Korra’s heart as she searched around Avatar Park in the late hours. They spend the hours in vainless search, checking each building and alleyway for the Omega. Yet nothing came up. Soon, the late nights was taking a toll on everyone and they had to end the search.

 

“She’ll turn up.” Opal said when she caught up with Korra. She places a hand on the Alpha’s back. “She can take care of herself.”

 

“If you ask me,” Bolin says, rubbing is freezing nose. “She might already be back at home.”

 

“I agree.” Mako says as he tightens the scarf around his neck. “Why don’t we head home and check? If she’s not there, I will personally file a report to find her.”

 

Korra nodded her head, sadly, as she then started to head home with her friends following. Her friends tried to keep the energy positive and happy but it failed when Korra shrugged their attempts off. The rest of the walk was filled with uneasy silence.

 

When Korra found the Sato mansion dark, her fears started to deepen. She flinched when Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a determined look. He suggested, “She might be asleep?”

 

Korra only nodded her head as she opened the door. With shaky fingers, she unlocked the front door and proceeded to enter. With a weak voice, Korra says, “Hello? Asami?”

 

She was met with silence. Her heart dropped and negative thoughts filled her mind. Korra felt like she was going to panic until she heard a soft yelp from inside the home. Immediately Korra and her friends raced inside, finding the source of the voice. What they found caught them by surprise. They entered the living room to find a sleeping Asami cuddling with Naga. The dog raised her head at the group, giving them a smile as a greeting. She then wagged her tails, hitting Asami’s legs. It seem to have stirred her awake and green eyes fluttered open.

 

“Asami?” Korra says in relief and also confusion. In response to Korra’s voice, Asami woke up and rubbed her eyes. When she saw Korra, she began to bawl and she jumped into Korra’s arms, crying into the Alpha’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, Korra! I was so mean to you and Naga. I didn’t mean what I said!” She cried out. 

 

Everyone jumped back at the crying Omega. Bolin sniffed the air and he asked, “Asami, were you drinking?”

 

“Yeah.” She whimpered, nodding her head as she was hugging Korra tightly to her. 

 

“Well, at least she got home safe.” Mako sighed. 

 

“We’ll leave you two.” Opal calmly says, smiling at the couple. She patted Asami’s back to tell her, “You really scared us, Asami. We were so worried.”

 

Asami bawled even louder and she then clung onto Opal. “I’m sorry everyone! I’m really sorry!”

 

Opal lets out a soft laugh as she helps Asami get up on her feet. Korra wraps an arm around Asami’s waist and has one of the Omega’s arms around her neck to keep her balance. The Alpha places a soft kiss on Asami’s head, making Asami cry even more like she didn’t deserve the kiss. Korra says to her leaving friends, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for everything.”

 

Once everyone left the house, Korra started to guide Asami up the stairs, leaving Naga downstairs. The dog wagged her tail until the couple was out of sight. She layed back down on her usual spot, content that Asami was in better hands.

 

Korra guided Asami to the bathroom, placing the Omega on the floor so she can start up the shower. Asami’s head rolled back, still fighting the hangover that was about to hit her. She rubbed her swollen green eyes, watching Korra make sure that the water wasn’t too hot or cold. She pouted, still feeling guilty. She whispers, “I’m sorry, Korra.”

 

Korra turns around, a guilty smile on her face. She checks the water one more time. It was a perfect temperature. She then went over to Asami and started to tug her clothes off. Asami didn’t resist, raising her arms so Korra could fling her shirt off. Once Asami was undressed, Korra gently says, “Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Can you stand, Asami?”

 

The Omega nodded her head. With the help of Korra, she was guided to the shower and she sighed as the hot water pelted her skin. Moaning as the heat relieves some of her aches, she whimpered when Korra was retreating so that Asami could properly take her shower. Korra tilts her head at Asami and, with a gentle voice, she says, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Come in.” Asami begged, pouting her full lips out. She waved her head out, beckoning Korra to enter the shower. Korra melted on the sight and she nodded, proceeding to take her clothes off. Once she was nude, Korra stepped into the shower and right into Asami’s embrace. 

 

The hot shower did wonders on the two, sighing as the steam and the heat eased their worries. Asami ran her hands across Korra’s back, content to have her in her arms. Korra could feel Asami placing small kiss along her collarbone, so soft and gentle. With a nervous voice, Korra whispers, “I’m sorry, Asami.”

 

Through heavy eyelids, Asami looks up at Korra and says, “For what?”

 

“For losing my temper at you, Asami. That was wrong of me. I should have just been mature and apologize before the fight got out of control.” Korra says. Asami smiles at Korra’s apology, tracing her hand along Korra’s cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Korra but I was in the wrong.” She admits, laying soft kisses on Korra’s forehead. “I shouldn’t have blamed Naga nor should I have released my anger on you. You were right.”

 

“Right about what?” Korra asks, her hands rubbing the small area on Asami’s back. 

 

“I don’t listen.” Asami says, looking down. “I trap myself in my work and I don’t realize what is going on around me. When I left this morning, I felt like I was shown a whole new world. I ended up seeing all of the work that you have done in Republic City and the people you made happy. I was so blind to see that because I’m such a workaholic. I’m really sorry, Korra.”

 

“We were both in the wrong.” Korra says, nudging her nose against Asami’s nose. “Okay? Don’t blame only yourself.”

 

Asami nodded her head, giving Korra a small smile. She gaze into her Alpha’s blue eyes, the hot water pouring on their heads. With a weak voice, Asami asks, “Please don’t break up with me?”

 

“Asami.” Korra chided as she hugged Asami. “I’m not going to break up with you over one fight, okay? I love you and I forgive you.”

 

“Oh, Korra.” Asami sighed. “Promise?”

 

“I do.” Korra replies. She pulls back to gaze into Asami’s green eyes, filled with happy tears and perhaps a bit of drunkenness. Yet the hot shower seem to do wonders to Asami and the Omega leaned in to kiss Korra.

 

Korra groaned into the kiss, tasting her Omega on her tongue. Hands tugged into her brown hair as Asami moaned into the kiss, bucking her hips against Korra. Asami ran her tongue along Korra’s lips, nipping along her lower lip. Korra could taste the lingering essence of alcohol on Asami’s tongue. It was faint but it soon faded a bit. Asami broke the kiss to whisper, “Make love to me?”

 

“In here?” Korra asks, feeling her cock twitch against her thigh.

 

“Yes.” Asami nodded, running her hands along Korra’s upper back. Her hand went down to stroke Korra’s cock, eliciting a hiss from the Alpha.

 

“Alright but you need to hold onto me so you don’t slip.” Korra instructed. Asami nodded her head as Korra guided Asami to the wall of the shower. “You’re on your pill, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Asami says as Korra gently lifts one of her legs, bringing it towards her, leaving Asami to stand on one leg. This opened up her legs, revealing soft pink folds that made Korra’s mouth watered.

 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked as she felt Asami’s hand jerking her harden cock. 

 

“Yeah.” Asami assured as her fingers rubbed the tip of the cock. Korra hisses and kept a firm grip on Asami’s raised leg.

 

“Alright, if you feel like you’re slipping, let me know.” Korra says. Asami nodded her head, biting her lower lips. Asami removed the hand from Korra’s cock and ran it down her body, sliding in between her folds, and rubbing against her entrance. Korra watch as Asami touched herself, preparing for what she wanted. Blue eyes watch as Asami’s fingers disappeared inside of her easily, slipping in and out quickly. 

 

The water poured down their bodies, trailing down their skin. Asami kept direct eye contact with Korra as the Alpha watched Asami touch herself. The aching cock twitch, noticed in the corner of green eyes. Asami stop her ministrations and gripped Korra’s cock, gently pulling the Alpha to her.

 

Guiding Korra’s cock inside of her, Asami had no trouble of slipping Korra inside, moaning as the tip of Korra’s cock gave her a delicious stretch. Asami smiled, the tip of her tongue sticking out, as Korra stepped forward to secure herself inside. With her hand holding Asami’s leg up, Korra began to thrust. With quick and slow thrust, Asami felt the pressure build in her. Her green eyes locked on with Korra and she pulled in the Alpha to kiss her.

 

Korra grunted as she successfully pushed each thrust into Asami’s tight walls, moaning when Asami lets out small yelps on certain thrusts. Her hips rocked back and forth, drilling into the tight sex. Asami ran her fingers into Korra’s hair, hungrily kissing the Alpha. 

 

One of Asami’s hands went down to palm one of Korra’s breast, squeezing the mound in her hand. Her thumb would slide over a harden nipple, making the Alpha hiss and jerked her hips harder. Korra tighten her grip on Asami’s waist to get better control. The Alpha could feel Asami’s walls pulling her in, tugging on her cock when she pulled out. When she pushed in, the walls welcomed her back, sucking her in deeper into Asami. 

 

With low moans and pants filling the shower, Asami felt her core tighten as Korra found a pace that drilled against her weak spot. Her cock rubbed against this sensitive spot, directly feeding into Asami’s core. Her walls clench, eliciting more of that delicious friction. Korra responds by pushing Asami harder against the wall, ramming into the Omega.

 

Asami could see stars at the end of her vision. The steam that choked her, the heat that burned across her body, and the coiling that was building was all too stimulating for Asami as she wailed out her pleasure. She held onto Korra as she begged, “Please, Korra. Give it to me.”

 

Korra responds with a hiss as she leaned down to capture Asami’s neck into her mouth, sucking on the heated flesh. Bouncing up and down with Korra’s thrust, Asami felt her body break as her orgasm arrived, flooding her body with pure pleasure as she shook against Korra’s grip. Her walls flutter and tighten around the cock, milking Korra for her seed. The Alpha growled as her cock gave one final twitch before spurting her essence inside of Asami. Asami moaned as her insides was being filled, clutching onto the Alpha for dear life.

 

The water was losing its heat, drawing to a lukewarm temperature. Yet the couple didn’t care at the moment, basking in the afterglow. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder, placing soft kisses along the skin. What surprised Asami was that Korra turned off the shower and then grabbed her other leg. With a heavy grunt, Korra swiftly picked up Asami and stepped out of the shower. Her cock slipped out of the used sex as it grew limp enough, letting Korra’s seed drip out of Asami. 

 

“Korra?” Asami asks as Korra opened the door of their bathroom and headed to the bedroom. The Omega shivered in the cool air. The Alpha carried Asami to their bedroom in which Asami figured out what Korra was going to do. “Wait, we’re going to get the bedsheets wet.”

 

Korra didn’t respond as she placed Asami onto the bed, coating the dry bedsheets with water. Asami groaned as the bedsheets around her grew wet and it didn’t help that Korra shook her hair like a dog, spraying her with more water. Asami screamed and laugh as Korra shook her hair. When she was done, Korra gave Asami a lopsided grin. She says, “I thought this was a perfect opportunity to get back at you for yelling at Naga since you hate wet bed sheets.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “I apologized to her when I came back.”

 

“I appreciate that.” Korra says, leaning down to kiss Asami. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, 7zzelle for this request. I was pretty stressed out with finals so it was nice to write this one out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, you can contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
